The Beast Within Her
by x.Ifrit.x
Summary: Santana and some of the glee kids are wolves and Britany's her mate only one problem well 2 really! 1 Brittany's human and 2 she doesn't know about werewolves,What is she going to do? Pairings Brittana with background Faberry and Klaine plus others
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, that belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox  
This is totally AU in where Santana and some of the glee kids are wolves and Brittany's her mate only one problem Brittany's human and doesn't know about werewolves. Oh Santana is kind of a jock in this so no cheerios outfit and this is a w!p so if you don't like that don't read.  
**  
_**BANG BANG BANG!  
**_"Mija get up time for school" Maribel Lopez bangs on her oldests bedroom door then stuck her head into the room "I need up to take Tiago to school for me as I've been called in earlier then planned" Lifting her head of the pillow Santana looked at her bedside table and her eyes widened when she took note of the time  
"Eugh mami its 6:40 do I really have to be up at this time?" Santana whined while burying her head deeper in to her pillow  
"Yes Tiago and Carmen are downstairs eating breakfast with your father now get dressed, 15 minutes Santana"  
grumbling Santana slowly slid out of bed and walked to her en suite, picking out some skinny jeans and black top she got changed making sure to grab her Letterman jacket from her desk chair so she doesn't forget to take it to school.

Bounding down the stairs she skidded to a halt at the entrance to the kitchen. Sat at the head of the table she saw her father reading the morning paper with her 2 siblings flanking him eating pancakes  
"Morning Papi" as she passed him to do herself some breakfast she leaned down and kissed his cheek,  
"Good Morning mija did you sleep well?" nodding her answer to her father as she had taken the orange juice cartoon out of the fridge and drank straight from it  
"Wheres your manners Santana?" Maribel swiped her eldest daughters head as she passed putting Santana plate of pancakes on the table "I've made you pancakes,"

"Thank you mami" kissing her mother's cheek she sat down and basically inhaled her pancakes "Me and your father have been called in early now Carmen is getting a lift from her friends mother now as I said upstairs I need you to take Tiago to scho.."  
her fathers phone interrupted her mother, he sent her an apologetic look as he answered "Santiago Lopez " Santana turned from her fathers phone conversation and looked back to her mother "Sure I can take Tiago mam, but I have football practice a little earlier today"  
"oh yeah sorry I forgot mija, erm let me ring Mrs Coldwell, Jamie's mother to see if you can drop him off there." Tiago's head snapped to his mothers hope in his eyes that he could see his best friend early.  
As her mother got on her phone her father finished his with a worried expression on his face.  
"Papi you alright?" Snapped out of his thought he nodded his head to his study indicating Santana to follow him

In the study her father made sure the door was shut before he turned to his eldest and heir "there's a strange scent found out the outskirts of town basically on the border of our territory now many think its a rogue just passing through as many other wolf packs live around us but we must make sure that if it is a rogue it causes no trouble to us and our pack?" He told her everything he knew as one day she would have to take over as Alpha of the Lima pack and make sure everyone would be safe so he included her on decision making every once in awhile to get her used to it.  
recognising the serious tone in her fathers words she nodded "Do you nee me and the others to keep an eye out at school papi?"  
"I think that would be wise but don't go looking for the scent Santana, if you do happen to smell it call for back up and keep an eye out while you wait ok" waiting for his daughter to agree to his demand, yes she would have to do the decision making and essentially fighting one day but she was his 1st born and he loved her and wanted no harm to come her.  
"Ok papi I promise if I smell the scent I'll call for back up" nodding he kissed his daughter on the forehead "Good, now I have to go to work make sure your siblings get to school alright " he patted his pockets making sure he had his keys wallet and pager and walked back towards the kitchen to give his wife and 2 children a kiss goodbye then made his way to work . Looking at her phone as her mother left for work aswell, after doing the same as her husband doing the rounds of the children giving them a kiss to their forehead, Santana had over 30 mins before she had to leave to take her little brother to his friends she didn't need to worry about Carmen as her friend lived across the road. She sat down on the couch and texted the pack members that went to school with her

**To: Quinn; Rachel; Puck; Lauren; Sam; Blaine; Kurt; Karofsky; Mike; Jake (7:15am)  
**Meet me after practice Dad told me about a foreign smell on the border

After getting answers from all of them saying they would be there well Puck, Sam and Dave Karofsky had no choice in the matter as they were on the football team aswell. Santana had joined to give her something to do, due to her enhanced strength and speed from her werewolf genes made her a good running back. While lost in her thoughts her phone chimed opening the text she cant help but smile

**From: Brit-Brit (7:20am)  
**Hey Sanny Lord Tubbington said that it was okay to txt you now :) Wat time you at school?

**To: Brit-Brit (7:22am)**

Hey Brit-Brit yeah it's fine to text now I'm up :) I have practice at 8 but i have to take Tiago to a friends before that so I can't pick you up :( but we can meet at your locker after practice as we have the same classes today

**From: Brit-Brit (7:25:am)**

Yay we get to spend all day together :D have fun at practice don't get hurt okay xx

before she can reply Tiago comes up to her " San can we go over to Jamie's now so we can play before school?"  
"Yeah buddy go get your shoes on then while I go get Carm over the road ok" nodding the small boy ran for his shoes while Santana deciding to text Britt back

**To: Britt-Britt (7:28am)  
**Taking T early can pick you up if you want?

"Carm come on Hermosa, Tiago wants to go to Jamie's early and I can't leave you at home alone" walking to her big sister Carmen grabbed her school bag and looked around the living room "Wheres T?"  
"He's just getting his shoes you got everything right?" nodding Carmen looked at her sister debating what to say noticing Santana sat on the arm of the sofa so she could look Carmen in the eye "You ok hermana?" "What did papi talk to you about earlier during breakfast?"  
"nothing important just reminding me not to forget to pick you guys up from school" reaching out she moved some hair out of her sisters face "and he didn't want to tell me off in front of you guys nothing to worry about ok" taking her words at face value Carmen nodding and walked out of the door waving. Santana walked from the door as she crossed the road and knocked on a door " Tiago hurry up hermano if you want to go play with Jamie" After he came running round the corner she grabbed her keys and buckled her brother into her new car a white Mercedes-Benz M-Class ML350 a gift from her parents and her abuela and abuelo for passing her test.

After taking her brother to his friends and thanking his mother for letting him come early and taking him to school. She drives to Brittany's as she has cherrios practice the same time as football practise, after texting Brittany that she was outside waiting she waited for the blonde passing the seconds by turning the radio, after finding nothing playing worth listening to she turned her attention back to the Pierces door, a few seconds later the door was opening and the blonde stepped out skipping down the path to Santanas car  
"Hey Sanny" pulling Santana into a hug over the center console  
"Hey Brit-Brit you ready for practice?"  
"Yeah I'm excited after all I get to dance" Santana just smiled at her friend, you could tell how much Brittany loved dancing by the sparkle in her eye when she talked about it. Santana shook her head trying to get out of her thoughts, she always went into daydreams around Brittany it was inevitable as San had just found out that Brittany was her mate, she wanted Brittany, to claim her to show her off to everyone and say back off she's mine but she can't as Brittany doesn't how her secrets; her wolf and her little friend in her pants not that she doesn't want to, she just doesn't know how to and she doesnt want to lose her. Her parents had explained the reason she had a penis, because as a wolf she had a mate and as her mate was female she still needed to have the ability to have babies so when Brittany turned out to be her mate she was not surprised.

"Hey San you ok?" a hand waved in front of her bringing her back to the preset, snapping her eyes to Brittany's she saw worry in blue cerulean pools. "Yeah sorry Brit just thinking about practice and I'm not looking to forward to it"  
"aww poor sanny" putting the car into gear Santana drove them to the hell hole known as McKinley High School noticing Puck Sam and Dave waiting near the doors for her with Quinn standing near them no doubt waiting for her co captain aswell. Turning to Brit "Have fun at practise Brit, don't forget to meet me at your locker and we'll walk to home room together ok"

getting out of the car Santana waited for Brittany and walked up to the doors where her pack members where waiting. Sending a look to Quinn which clearly said don't forget to meet us here after practice she walked to the locker room which the guys behind her, but not before she caught an unfamiliar scent been drifted towards her with the breeze. Freezing she turned to her pack noticing that they too had smelt it, it was pretty hard not to, scanning the woodland to the side of McKinley she didn't see anything summarising that whoever the scent belonged to had left moments before the group headed for the lockers again not wanting to be late as Coach Beiste would kick their arses

**well there's the 1st chapter let me know what you guys think I will be uploading Getting It Right This Time along side this fanfics so don't worry I will finish that story, its just that I couldn't get this one out of my head.  
The spanish words are  
Hermosa - beautiful  
Hermana - sister  
****Hermano - brother**


	2. Chapter 2 School Sucks!

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

Before she changed for practice she messaged her father saying that she had a strange scent near the school and reiterating her promise to not go after it she told him that she has practice so she has to go. Getting changed she mentally prepared herself for the physical beating that coach Beiste would try to put on them.

Practice went on for over an hour, all the human football players were sweating hard and trying to get there breath back. The 4 wolves had to pretend to be as bad as the others as to not cause any suspicion on them. "Dude Mike should be here, taking this punishment aswell" Puck whined as he and the rest had been force to run extra laps around the field  
"He said he had a doctor's appointment this morning to see when he could start light training again" Santana who was at the front of the group replied, remembering the reason why; Mike's ankle had been bent back, a few weeks ago against a rival team. The 4 had put some space between them and the other team members so they couldn't be overheard.

"So Satan whats with the text?" Dave asked, Santana ignored the nickname

"My dad said that there was a strange scent on the border" before she could carry on she was interrupted  
"What? no rogue would be stupid enough to come on to your dads territory without making themselves known first" Sam exclaimed his gaze firmly fixed in front of him, so it didn't seem like he was talking with the others to his coach.  
"Well if you'd have let me finish Trouty," sending him a glaze so he knew not to interrupt again she carried on "do you remember the scent we smelt when we walked in this morning?" after receiving nods "well I'm pretty sure that's the scent that was on the border this morning but I couldn't see anything in the trees and I can't smell anything now, it's faded which means it's moved since we came to school"  
"So when are we going to check it out? I have chem first period and will gladly skip"  
"Puck I told my dad I wouldn't go looking for it, and if I smelt it strongly near me that I would call for back up"  
Hearing wimp under someones breathe, she really wanted to turn round and hit all 3 of them but she really didnt want to give the wannabe playboy Jay Glass any opportunity at her spot in the team, so she picked up her speed a little being careful not to run to fast, sometimes being a wolf and at school sucked. Thankfully though, practice was over pretty soon after the extra laps, which Santana was grateful for as her muscles were actually a little sore, she had a quick shower pulling her signature ripped jeans, black tank top underneath her letterman jacket, running her timetable through her head noticing she had every lesson but 1 with Brittany she smiled and went to meet the rest of the pack to fill them in on the rogue scent and the conversation with her father.

Arriving at the meeting point near the bleachers, she noticed she was the last to show up Faberry, as they were known as in school were stood leaning against the wall with Rachel's head on Quinn's shoulder, Blaine was with Kurt no doubt going over a broadway musical numbers the smaller boy wanted to do in glee club. Jake, Karofsky and Sam were all huddled round Mike as he told them the docs diagnoses and Puck and Lauren were too busy making out, pulling a face she got everyone attention and told them what her father had said this morning making them make the same promise that she had made earlier in the morning they hung around and chatting about what stupid assignment Shue would have for them at the end of the day in glee with no one listening to Rachel when she said they weren't stupid and that they were well thought out. _ yeah ok then and I'm the Queen of England how's you do_

Walking through the halls, she smirked people quickly got out of her way noticing that she was actually in a good mood for once and they didn't want to be the 1 to change that. She stopped at her locker throwing her gym bag in and grabbing a few books that she need for her lessons before lunch as she didn't want to walk back and forth collecting them, it would be pointless. making sure her locker was securely closed Santana carried on her journey to Brittany locker, noticing along the way the jolly giant Finn Hudson standing near his girlfriend Sugar, but what caught her attention was where his gaze was instead of at his girlfriend, he was staring at Rachel. Growling at little under her breath she took her phone out of her phone and loaded up a new text

**To: Quinn (9:20 am)  
****Lumps the clown is leering over your girl again Q might wanna have another "chat" with him, obvs he hasn't got the message yet.**

**From Quinn (9:22am)  
****thnx San will definitely have to have a quiet word with Frankenteen**

smirking to herself _damn I reall hope I'm there when Lucy Q has her little chat with the Jolly Green Giant, _Forgetting about Finn and his obessions for her best friends girl for now she carries on walking to Brittany's locker, nodding and greeting her teammates and the cheerios that come and offer good luck for the upcoming game against Carmel,making the cheerios aware that one of Quinn's pet hates is being late the sheep run off to meet their captain, shaking her head at them she carries on her journey. As Santana rounds the corner almost near Brittney's locker, she stops not believing what she's seeing, Stubbles McCripple-Pants flaying his arms around no doubt trying to convince Brittany to give him another chance. Seeing that Brittany has noticed her and moving towards her she clams down a little, but Artie not wanting Brittany to leave untill he gets her to agree to his demand, grabs her arm to stop her leaving. The next thing he knows he has an enraged latina bending down and holding the side arms of his chair so he can't move

"you ever touch her again and I will literally tear you apart, you don't speak to her, you don't even make eye contact with her, do you understand" she actually growled at him, causing him to nod his head and hightail it out of there. thinking about choosing his moment more carefully next time and in a place that Satan cant interrupt.

Watching him roll away curbed a little of her anger, not enough though as she was close to wanting to go after him and have a long conversation with the love struck boy. He had lost his chance a few months ago when in an argument he had called Brittany stupid, she had broken up with him on the spot and made a beeline for Santana as Santana would always cheer her up and be the one who would always be there for her.  
"San?" a timid sound Brittany assaulted her ears

_fuck you idiot that's it make her scared of you. _

she's our mate we're supposed to protect her

_well you went a little over the top don't you think? _

oh shut up, ignoring her wolf, she turned round to Brittany she offered an apologetic smile, hoping not to be in the dog house with her best friend/mate _ oh the irony of that statement _"sorry Brit I tried to stay out of it but when he grabbed you I just saw red" "thank you for making him go away I was trying to tell him we had plans but he wouldn't give up" frowning Brittany thought about the exchange with her ex deciding she didn't want dwell in it too much she turned back to Santana "can we go off campus for dinner today? maybe the Lima Bean?" linking pinkies with her best friend Brittany gave her, her best sad eyes and pout. Rolling her eyes at how whipped she actually is, and they not even dating Santana nodded her head "yeah sure B you have maths with Q so meet me at my car and we'll go to Lima Bean ok" nodding they made their way to the 1st class of the day.

The day seemed to stroll by, everytime Santana looked at the clock only a few minutes and gone by, _great that's all I need today to drag _Santana was pulled out of her musing by the bell rising slowly she packed up her stuff and made her way to the next lesson which was made abit bearable by having Quinn, Puck and most of the team in with her. Dinner finally rolled around for Santana, she made her way to her car, Brittany was already there speaking with Quinn and Rachel  
_Q Berry anything wrong?  
No San just keeping Brit company till you got here, Me and Rach are of to get some lunch  
_giving Quinn a slight nod, glad that it was Quinn who answered because she still hadn't got used to Berry being in the pack as Quinn's mate yet and it seems Berry hasn't gotten used to answering in her mind yet either

_thank god otherwise she'd talk our brain out of our skull_

no arguments there my friend

"Hey Brit ready to go"  
"Yep San can we give Quinn and Rachel a lift they said they were going to the Lima bean aswell so I thought we could all go together" knowing she couldn't say no she gesture to the other couple to get in the car as she got into the driver's seat.  
"this is most generous of you Santana, Quinn's car is in the shop as we both had to get our parents to drop us off as I havent yet gotten a car that..." stopping her before it can go any further "It's no problem Berry, me and Brit were going there anyway."

pulling out of the car lot Santana sighed some of her mind still on the rogue scent from earlier  
_We'll work out who it is San don't worry, your dad will sort out everything  
Yeah Q I know, it's just bugging me that, he or she hasn't presented themselves it's what your supposed to do if entering another Alphas territory.  
Just leave it to our parents_, _everything will be sorted, _catching Quinn's eye in the rear view she smiled and Quinn nodded in response. Pulling into the parking lot Santana decided she should just enjoy her lunch with her friends and forget about the rogue untill her father needs her.

The day passed quickly for Santana and her pack, they soon found themselves sat in glee club, listening to Shue sprout his load of bull about how good the "old" music and how this weeks assignment was the best one yet. Rolling her eyes she decided that she had better listen to Shue or he could have a quiet word in her fathers ear at the next pack meeting "Right now your assignment for the week is to find songs that have a bad reputation and rehabilitate them" shaking her Santana can't believe the stupid assignment song with bed reputations usually mean lame songs. Before she knew what was happening the recognisable opening riffs to Vanilla Ice's Ice Ice Baby began to play

_ do we seriously have to sit through this?  
_yes because I could really do without a lecture from my father who may I remind you is your alpha  
_hmm wake me up when it's over_

Rolling her eyes at her wolf Santana shared a look with the rest of her pack and by the looks of things they weren't to keen on the assignment either. She went to say something but Mr Butt-chin had already started to sing he even pulled Brittany up to dance with Tina Mike and Matt in the first verse with him showing them a move and them copying him. Santana couldn't take her eyes off the blonde, smirking Quinn glanced at Santana and what had her attention.

_Seriously just ask her out San  
What?  
oh come one you can't keep your eyes of her and I'm willing to bet anything if it was the other way around she would be the same, just find a set and ask  
_Ignoring Quinn goes back to staring at Brittany and this time Brittany notices sharing a little smile between them. Deciding to join in before she got a lecture Santana pulled Finn up in the 2nd verse joining Rachel and Quinn copying the move the Shue had shown them the 3rd group got up and got their move after that it was pretty much a mini dance off with members of the pack glances at their partners but both Santana and Quinn noticed that Finns eyes strayed to Rachel while she was talking to Mercedes and Kurt.

After the performance was over, Santana went to the lockers to change for the second football practice of the day shaking her head and silently thanking her parents for being wolves as she probably wouldn't have survived another session if she wasn't. As she suspected training was a killer, coach had them running laps suicides, speed trials pretty much anything that came into her head she had them do. Walking past the Cheerios on the way to the locker room, she heard them talking about a performance Brit did, Brittany along with Porcelain, Wheezy, Female Asian and McCripple Pants hijacked the library with a rendition of you can't touch this according to the jungle drums. Deciding to wait and shower when she gets home she makes her way to her car. rummaging in her pocket she doesn't notice the blonde stood leaning on her car, she doesn't need to she can smell her, her scent got stronger the nearer to the car she gots, so without looking up she addresses Brit "Hey Brit as soon as I can find my keys we'll get going"  
"How did you know I was here San"  
"I always take you home B"  
Smirking in triumph as she located her keys she let herself and the blonde in the car  
"so do you want me to take you home or you can come round to mine wait for me to have a shower and we can have a movie night"

Brittany's smile and the light in her eyes where all the answer she needed she put the car in gear and drive off towards her home pleased to be having a movie night with her best friend/mate.

**Now I know I have the Season 2 Bartie thing and the Season 1 Bad Reputation assignment in there but its fanfic and I couldn't remember any of the Season 2 assignments. Oh and Getting it Right this time's new chapter will be uploaded within a couple of days**


End file.
